1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of domestic appliances. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of blenders, juice extractors or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
there are prior art patents which have disclosed filters used in conjunction with blenders, whereby, the blender can be used additionally for the extraction of juice from fruits and vegetables.
the following (7) prior art patents are found to be pertinent to the field of the present invention:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,338 issued to McClean on Dec. 23, 1980 for "Citrus Juicer Attachment For Food Processor" (hereafter "the '338 McClean Patent");
2. U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,248 issued to Hsu on Jun. 6, 1995 for "Multi-Food Processor And Juice Extractor" (hereafter "the Hsu Patent");
3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,951 issued to McClean et al. on Jan. 2, 1996 for "Fruit And Vegetable Juicer" (hereafter "the '851 McClean Patent");
4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,923 issued to Nejat-Bina on Jun. 10, 1997 for "Electrical Spiral Blade Recycle Food Mixer" (hereafter "the Nejat-Bina Patent");
5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,032 issued to Baratta on Sep. 2, 1997 for "Juicer Attachment For A Blender" (hereafter "the Baratta Patent");
6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,021 issued to Grey on Nov. 25, 1997 for "Strainer Insert For Blender" (hereafter "the Grey Patent"); and
7. French Patent No. 1,145,143 (hereafter "the French Patent").
The '338 McClean Patent discloses a citrus juicer attachment for a food processor. The attachment consists of an annular trough-like member fitting within the cylindrical food processing container amounted on the base of the food processor. The trough like member has apertures in the bottom thereof to permit the passage of citrus juice while restraining passage of pulp and pips associated with the juice.
The Hsu Patent discloses a multi-food processor and juice extractor that includes a container which houses a filter assembly. The assembly is operatively connected to a shaft for rotating the assembly within the container. The food is milled within the filter assembly by a plurality of cutters integral with the assembly, and after filtering, juice is received from juice outlet.
The '851 McClean Patent discloses a fruit and vegetable juicer with a rotatable horizontal grating disc which is surrounded by a filter and a feed tube arranged above the disc. A food pusher is inserted into the tube for pressing food down on to the grating disc for grating. Pulp and juice thereby produced are thrown upwardly and outwardly, the juice passing through the filter and the pulp passing over the filter for subsequent collection.
The Nejat-Bina Patent discloses an electric spiral blade recycle food mixer which has a helical mixing blade positioned with in a perforated cylinder, and both are contained with in a housing.
The Baratta Patent discloses a juicer attachment for a blender. The juicer attachment comprises a filter with a lid. The lid has a bore into which a plunger is inserted for dislodging clogged food material around the blade member of the blender. The plunger is hollow and has an open end and a closed end. The juicer attachment also comprises a base for connecting the juicer attachment to the blender. The filter is directly connected to the base.
The Grey Patent discloses a strainer insert for a blender. The strainer insert is a cylindrical chamber with strainer openings. A mounting base is attached to the blender to which the strainer chamber is attached when in use.
The Frend Patent, as disclosed from the figures shows a filter contained within a blender.
As mentioned above, the Baratta, the Grey and the Nejat-Bina Patents have disclosed a filter used in conjunction with a blender. However, the structure of these three patents is totally different from the present invention.
The Baratta and Grey Patents have disclosed using a mounting base for retaining and connecting the filter thereto. In contrast, the present invention does not use a mounting base for connecting the filter thereto. Furthermore, none of the prior art patents have disclosed a lid which can be used for covering both the top open ends of the filter and the container.
It is desirable to provide an improved filter assembly for blenders, juice extractors or the like.